


Bakit ba ayaw mo?

by HunHan520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunHan520/pseuds/HunHan520
Summary: Ilang beses na nagtangkang manligaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. But everytime he tries, basted agad sya.Pero syempre, Jongin being Jongin, kahit ilang beses pa syang bastedin ni Kyungsoo ay hindi sya susuko.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bakit ba ayaw mo?

**Author's Note:**

> Another lame KaiSoo fic. Sorna miss q na talaga kaisoo sorry huhu
> 
> So ayun nanaginip kasi ako abt student kaisoo tapos dumagdag pa yung crumbs nung nakaraan kaya iyon. labyuol~ thank you for reading~

Kakapasok lang ni Kyungsoo sa classroom at napangiti sya. Wala pa ang panggulo. 

He went straight to his seat and wore his headphones at nanuod na lang ng favorite niyang anime. 

He was in the middle of watching nang may kumalabit sa kanya. Hindi nya ito pinansin dahil dalang dala na sya sa pinapanuod nya. 

Napamura si Kyungsoo nang may humablot ng cellphone nya mula sa kamay nya. 

He gave the guy who was smiling at him a deadly glare.

Nginitian lang sya ng lalaki sa harap nya at may inabot na plastic na galing sa convenience store sa harap ng school nila. 

"Morning, Soo! Kumain ka na ba? Binilhan kita ng snacks!"

Inirapan lang sya ni Kyungsoo at hinablot ang cellphone nya at bumalik sa panunuod. 

Ilang beses pa syang kinalabit ni Jongin bago nya ito nilingon. 

"Ano na naman ba ang kailangan mo Kim Jongin ha?"

Ngumiti ito ng napakalaki sa kanya. 

"Kunin mo na 'tong snacks tas babalik na ako sa upuan ko."

Umirap na lang si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang plastic bag na may lamang mga pagkain. 

"Cute mo ngayon. Kainin mo yan ha?" sabi ni Jongin at kumindat pa sa kanya bago pumunta sa upuan nito. 

Their classes passed by like a bliss. Papunta na si Kyungsoo ng cafeteria nang makita nya sa upuan nya yung plastic na binigay ni Jongin sa kanya kanina. 

Napabuntong hininga na lang siya at kinuha iyon bago naglakad papunta sa mga kaibigan nya. 

Inilapag ni Kyungsoo yung plastic sa table kaya napataas naman ang kilay ng kaibigan nyang si Baekhyun. 

"oh? kay Jongin ulit galing? tibay talaga ha."

Inirapan na lang sya ni Kyungsoo at inilabas yung tuna sandwich na nasa loob ng plastic. 

This isn't the first time that Jongin gave him something. Jongin always gives him snacks. or other foods. Alam kasi nito na mahilig syang kumain. Hindi naman nya mahindian kasi hindi sya tatantanan nito hangga't hindi nya ito tinatanggap. Ayaw din naman nyang itapon kasi sayang. 

It's been almost 6 months nang magsimula si Jongin na kulitin sya. 

Jongin was a transferee at ang unang pumukaw ng atensyon nya ay ang class president nilang maliit na cute kaso ang problema, napakasungit. 

Jongin knows what he's feeling and he's been very vocal about it. Pero kahit anong subok nya, ay wala talaga. 

Wala naman daw ibang gusto si Kyungsoo. He just doesn't like the idea of liking someone and someone liking him. 

Jongin understands it. Hindi naman nya pinipilit si Kyungsoo pero he wants to show Kyungsoo how he feels about him. 

Alam nyang stressed si Kyungsoo sa acads. Madami din itong ginagawa at parang alalay na ng mga teacher kaya he wants to take care of the small guy. 

\--

Intrams na nila at sobrang stressed na si Kyungsoo. 

Halos lahat ng trabaho ng mga teacher ay sa kanya pinapagawa dahil busy ang mga ito na mag asikaso para sa intramurals nila. 

He was busy recording his classmates' assessments nang may magpatong ng lunchbox sa harap nya. 

"Kain ka muna. Kanina ka pa nagrerecord dyan. Lunch na oh."

It was Jongin who was holding a pair of spoon and fork. 

"Mamaya na Jongin. Please. Huwag mo akong guluhin. Kailangan ni Ms. Lee 'to before mag uwian. "

He heard the guy sigh. 

"Kumain ka. Akong gagawa niyan." Jongin said at kinuha yung mouse na hawak nya. 

"Ano ba Kim Jongin! Stressed na ako ha! Huwag kang sumabay."

"Kaya nga ako na gagawa para di ka na mastress. Hindi ka na nga kumain nung break eh. Kain na dyan." Jongin said and grabbed the laptop and papers from Kyungsoo. 

Wala namang magawa si Kyungsoo. Nanghihina na din kasi sya.

He started eating the shawarma rice. While he was eating, napatingin sya kay Jongin na nasa harap nya at seryosong nag rerecord. 

To think of it, perfect na halos si Jongin eh. Matalino, gwapo, mabait, magaling sumayaw, maganda din ang boses nito. Pero bakit? Bakit ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa kanya?

"Oh? Ba't nakatingin ka sakin? Sa pagkain ka timingin! Hala, ako ba gusto mo kainin? Pwede naman Soo, payag ako, basta ikaw" 

Sabi ni Jongin kaya nabato sya ni Kyungsoo ng tinidor. 

"Hala! Apakabrutal! Kumain ka na dyan. Patapos na 'to."

\--

Vacant time ng klase nila pero si Kyungsoo, instead na nakikipagkulitan duon, ay papunta ngayon sa faculty. Hinahanap kasi siya ng adviser nya. 

He greeted the teachers na nanduon bago pumunta sa cubicle ni Mrs. Tuzon. 

"Good Afternoon po Ma'am. Pinapatawag nyo daw po ako?"

"Ay oo anak, ganito, for the incoming intramurals, I need a pair from your section. Isang babae at isang lalaki. Sila ang magrerepresent sa inyo for the upcoming Mr. and Ms. SMA. Tapos the rest na maiiwan, bibigyan kita ng list ng mga sports na pwedeng salihan. Kailangan may participant tayo sa lahat ha? I'll give additional points sa mga sasali, lalo na sa mga mananalo."

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at tinanggap ang listahan na inabot ng teacher nya sa kanya. 

He went back to the room and started to make the announcement. Matapos magpalista ng mga sasali sa sports, ay nagpaanonymous voting naman sya sa kung sino ang sasali sa Mr. and Ms. SMA. 

Napatitig sya sa mga pangalan na may pinakamadaming votes. 

/Jongin Kim and Jennie Kim/

He sighed. After announcing it. 

Ngiting ngiti si Jennie. Of course, bakit hindi sya matutuwa? She's one of those girls na heads over heels kay Jongin at kasama na din dun na isa sya sa mga may ayaw kay Kyungsoo because Jongin likes him. 

After the announcement ay pupunta na sya pabalik sa faculty para ibigay sa teacher nya yung list nang biglang habulin sya ni Jongin. 

"Yes? May kailangan?"

"Ayos lang ba sayo na magpartner kami ni Jennie?"

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. 

"I don't see any reasons bakit hindi magiging okay sa akin 'yon. Excuse me na Jongin. Ihahatid ko pa 'to kay Ma'am Tuzon"

Sagot bi Kyungsoo at binigyan ng isang maliit na ngiti si Jongin. 

He said those words na parang wala lang. Pero there's a voice inside his head that's saying something else. 

\--

Days passed like a blur. Naging busy pareho si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Jongin was busy sa rehearsals para sa pageant at si Kyungsoo ay busy na makipag coordinate sa ibang class presidents. 

Jongin never fails pa din na magbigay ng pagkain kay Kyungsoo. Though minsan hindi nya personal na naaabot 'to. 

Kyungsoo was in a meeting with the other Class presidents ng batch nila when his class' vice President, Lisa came inside rushing. 

"Kyungsoo! Sila Jongin at Jennie! Nagkaroon ng accident sa auditorium! Dinala sila sa Clinic!

Napatayo naman si Kyungsoo at nagbow sa mga kasama nya bago tumakbo papuntang clinic. 

Pagdating nya duon tanging si Jennie lang ang nandun na inaasikaso ng nurse. 

"Good Afternoon Nurse Kaye! Si Jongin Kim po?"

"Kyungsoo! Ikaw pala! Ikaw ang President nila diba? Dinala si Jongin sa hospital kasi medyo malala yung kanya unlike kay Jennie."

/Shit./

"Kyungsoo, ako na bahala dito kay Jen. Puntahan mo na si Jongin. Ako na din tatawag sa parents nya."

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at agad na lumabas ng school at sumakay ng taxi. 

He was fidgeting in his seat. 

/Gaano ba kalala yung nangyari na kailangan dalhin si Jongin sa ospital?/

He tried dialling the number of Jongin's mother pero hindi ito sumasagot. Kaya he resorted in messaging on of Jongin's best friend, Sehun. 

Ayon dito, nasa Korea ang parents ni Jongin for business matters at tanging si Jongin lang ang mag isa sa bahay nila. 

Pagdating nya sa hospital, nasa isang room na si Jongin. 

He was the one who talked to the doctors. Padating na din naman daw ang mga kaibigan ni Jongin para ayusin ang hospital bills and stuff. 

He tried calling Lisa para alamin kung ano ba ang nangyari.

"Lisa, si Soo 'to. May I ask kung ano ba ang nangyari sa auditorium kanina?"

"Rehearsals kasi kanina tapos inaayos na ng theater club yung stage at lightings. Tapos may part yata na hindi pa ata ganun kapulido, tapos nung part na mag lalakad na si Jennie, may nag loose na screw, kaya may nalaglag na ilang bakal buti napansin agad ni Jongin kaya tinulak nya si Jennie kaso, siya naman yung napuruhan."

/Punyeta. Feeling hero amp. Humanda ka sakin pagkagising mo./

"Sige sige. Have you contacted Jennie's parents na ba?"

"Oo. Napick up na sya. Si Jongin ba?"

"He's still unconscious dahil sa inenject sa kanya kanina. I haven't talked to his parents dahil nasa Korea daw. I'll take care of him first. Padating na din naman daw mga kaibigan nya. Can you please report this to Ma'am Tuzon?"

"Sure! Sige ako na!"

He ended the call and sat at the chair beside Jongin. He held Jongin's hands. 

/Hindi naman siguro 'to magigising diba? Ngayon lang naman./

\--

Kyungsoo woke up na may humahaplos sa buhok nya. 

Agad syang napabalikwas kaso naalala nya na he was holding Jongin's hand. Akmang bibitawan nya na ito kaso hinigpitan ni Jongin ang paghawak. 

"Dito ka lang, Soo. May pagkain na dinala sila Yeol. Kumain muna tayo."

"Hindi, ano. Uh, uuwi na ako."

"Dito ka muna please? Wala akong kasama eh. May family matters sina Se at Yeol eh."

Ang totoo nyan, pinaalis lang talaga ni Jongin ang mga kaibigan nya para masolo si Kyungsoo. 

Kinuha na lang ni Kyungsoo yung 2 set ng pagkain sa table. 

"Kaya mo bang kumain mag isa?"

Isa kasi sa mga nainjure sa kanya is yung kamay nya na ngayon ay nakacast dahil ginamit nya itong pantakip ng ulo nya ngunit may maliit na part pa din sa likod ng ulo nya ang natamaan.

"Hindi hehe. Subuan mo 'ko"

Ngiting ngiti si Jongin samantalang umiirap irap naman si Kyungsoo. 

After mapakain si Jongin ay nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo na aalis na sya. 

"Hala, wala akong kasama dito?"

"Parang tanga, Jongin. Chinat ko na sila Sehun."

"Ayoko sa kanila. Aawayin lang ako ng mga 'yon eh"

"Aawayin lang din kita. At magtigil ka. Gusto ko na humiga sa kama ko."

"Dito ka na lang oh. Tabi ka sakin malaki naman 'tong kama ko"

"Alam mo kung wala kang mga sugat, kanina pa kita sinakal"

"Hala, Soo. Ganyan ba mga gusto mo? Hala hindi pa ako ready sa matured roles"

"Pu-"

"Joke lang, Soo. Sige ingat ka."

"Oo na. Magpagaling ka."

\--

Kyungsoo was on his way to his condo nang tumawag si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

"Hoy Kyungsoo Do! Malandi ka! Asaan ka? Wala ka sa school, wala ka din dito sa condo mo?"

"Pauwi na ako. May dinaanan lang ako sa ospital."

"ha?! sinong-"

"bye. andito na ako sa entrance.''

\--  
Pagdating si Kyungsoo sa condo nya ay prenteng nakaupo si Baekhyun sa couch nya at nanunuod ng Riverdale. 

"Oh. Andito ka na pala. Magluto ka na."

"Ang kapal ng mukha ha? Baka condo ko 'to? At Baekhyun for god's sake alisin mo yang paa mo sa center table ko!"

"oo na inay!"

Kyungsoo cooked a simple sinigang dinner for the two of them. 

While eating, naalala ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo kanina. 

"Oh? Sino pala pinuntahan mo sa ospital?"

"huh? wala."

Ayaw nyang sabihin na halos lumipad sya paountang ospital dahil lang kay Jongin. His best friend will surely tease him. 

"Kyungsoo Do magsasalita ka o sasabihin ko kay Kim Jongin na crush mo sya?"

"Punyeta naman Baekhyun eh! Hindi ko nga sya naging crush! Nagwapuhan lang ako!"

"Wala kang maloloko dito Kyungsoo! Akala mo hindi ko alam na dinala si Jongin sa ospital kanina? At nandun ka?"

"What the hell?"

"Hays, ang hina mo talaga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun 'to noh. Bekyon malakas"

"Alam mo naman pala. Why did you ask then?"

"Ansarap mo kasing asarin. Halata naman na you like Jongin back. Nakatulog ka nga daw na hawak hawak kamay nya eh. Nabalitaan ko din na nagmamadali kang umalis ng school dahil dinala sya sa ospital."

"Shut up."

"Bakit ba ayaw mo kasing aminin sa sarili mo ha? Gusto ka nya. Gusto mo din sya. Ano bang hadlang ha?"

"You know it, Baek"

"Okay, Soo. I'm not invalidating your feelings okay? I understand that you're scared. Takot ka na maiwan ulit. But not everyone is like them. Hindi ka naman iiwan ni Jongin eh. I can see that he really likes you."

"Baek, pano mo naman nalaman na hindi nya ako iiwan? Kaiwan iwan ako, Baek. Wala namang special sa akin to make people stay with me. If my own parents nga never chose to stay with me, how will I expect na yung ibang tao, hindi ako iiwan diba?"

"Kyungsoo, hindi ka kaiwan iwan. It's not your fault."

"No Baek, kasalanan ko. If only I was enough, if only I did those things na gusto ni Papa, he wouldn't leave us. Kung nagpakalalaki lang ako, edi sana hindi nya kami ipagpapalit. Kung naging enough lang ako para maging masaya si Mama, hindi sya maghahanap ng iba. See? It was all my fault. Kasi never akong naging enough at never akong magiging enough."

Baekhyun stood up and hugged his best friend. 

"Soo, you're more than enough. You're my best friend since we were 3. You basically raised me. You lived by yourself at the age of 14. You are one of the smartest students in SMA. You're perfectly enough the way you are. It's not your fault that you're parents never saw how perfect you are."

"Thank you, Baek."

"Love you, Soo. Kain na tayo."

"Oo na. Ikaw kasi nagpapaiyak eh"

"Hala? Bakit ako? Basta bigyan mo na si Jongin ng chance ha? I can see na serious sya sayo. If may ginawa syang hindi maganda, akong papatay sa kanya"

"tch. pinupush mo lang naman ako kay Jongin para malandi mo yung kaibigan nyang si Chanyeol"

"hala! bakit alam mo?"

"letse!"

\--

Nagising si Jongin dahil sa nga ingay na nagmumula sa tabi nya. 

When he looked at the couch, his friend Chanyeol was the one laughing together with a small guy na sobrang pamilyar kay Jongin—si Kyungsoo. 

He doesn't know but seeing Kyungsoo laughing with his friend na para bang close na close at matagal na silang magkakilala irks him. 

"Ang ingay nyo. Kung magtatawanan kayo, dun kayo sa labas" he said kaya nabaling ang atensyon sa kanya. 

"Oh, gising na pala si loverboy. Sige na aalis na ako. I just accompanied Soo. Baka mabored kakahintay na magising ka eh."

"Tch. Bahala kayo. Alis na!"

Tumatawang lumabas si Chanyeol na ngiting ngiti pang nagpaalam kay Kyungsoo at tinapik lang sya. 

"Gutom ka na ba? May dinala akong pagkain. Sabi ni Yeol hindi ka pa daw kumakain."

/Wow. Yeol. Close sila? Sana lahat./

"Oh? Ba't antahimik mo? Grabe, ang kulit pala ni Yeol noh? But his company is nice. Madaldal. He sets the mood. He made me comfortabke with him."

Contrary to what he said in the beginning, he actually likes Jongin. He liked him and really felt attracted to him ever since the guy transferred. He was just hiding everything. Too scared too show his true feelings. 

But now, natauhan na sya. He is now doing what Baekhyun said. Try giving Jongin a chance. And that's what he's doing. Trying to get to know Jongin more. He talked with Chanyeol kanina. He was very nice to him. He told him stories of Jongin's childhood and stuff. Sabay kasi itong lumaki dahil business partners ang parents nila. 

"Masaya pala siyang kasama? Why didn't you join him? Wala namang gagawin iyon. Wala din syang kasamang mag lunch dahil may date si Sehun."

Pareho silang nagulat sa sinabi ni Jongin. 

Jongin mentally cursed himself. 

Napataas naman ng kilay si Kyungsoo but he just continued fixing the lunch he brought Jongin. 

"Pag iniwan kita, sinong magpapakain sayo?"

"I can feed myself. May isa pa akong kamay. Go ahead and join Chanyeol. I'll even give you his number if you find him interesting."

"What are you talking about? Gutom ka na ba talaga?"

Kyungsoo sat down beside Jongin. 

"Umupo ka. Kakain ka na."

"I can eat by myself. Puntahan mo si Chanyeol. Walang kasamang kumain yon"

Kyungsoo just looked at him weirdly at tinaasan sya ng isang kilay. 

"Sit down. Kapag hindi ka pa umupo, I'll shove this food down your throat."

Napaupo naman si Jongin. 

"Susunod naman pala eh"

He started feeding Jongin. 

Nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit antahimik neto ngayon, gayong kahapon ay napakahyper at daldal nito habang pinapakain nya. 

/Well, baka masama gising/

Hanggang sa matapos kumain si Jongin ay tahimik pa din ito. Halatang wala sa mood kaya he texted Chanyeol to ask kung anong magpapaayos ng mood ni Jongin.

He started laughing nang mabasa ang reply ni Chanyeol.

/Feel ko nagseselos yan. Lambingin mo lang. Pababy yan eh. Tawagin mong 'nini bear' tas yakapin mo HAHAHAHAHAH/

Napalingon naman si Jongin nang marinig ang tawa ni Kyungsoo. When he looked over, he saw na may katext ito and when he peeked, it was Chanyeol. 

Mas lalong sumama ang mood ni Jongin sa nalaman nya. 

He never heard Kyungsoo laugh like that. Madalas kasi ay pag nagjojoke sya ay sasabihan sya nito na wag na ulit syang magjojoke o di kaya ay di sya papansinin nito. 

So seeing Kyungsoo laugh like that because of his friend, the green monster started eating him up. 

"Huwag kang maingay. Matutulog ako. Kung gusto mong makipag tawanan with Chanyeol, you're free to leave"

Jongin said bago nag talukbong ng kumot. Hindi nya tuloy nakita how Kyungsoo stared at him and realized that Jongin was indeed jealous. Napatawa tuloy muli ng mahina si Kyungsoo bago nagtype ng reply kay Change at ilapag ang phone sa bedside table. 

/Mukhang kailangan nga ni Nini bear ng lambing./

He slowly leaned at Jongin's side. Kinalabit nya ito ng ilang beses pero hindi talaga sya pinapansin. 

Nagpipigil na lang si Kyungsoo ng tawa. 

He never thought that Jongin was the jealous type of person, pero heto sya ngayon, mukhang pinagseselosan si Chanyeol. 

"Jongin, pansinin mo na ako"

No response. 

"Kim Jongin"

No response.

"Jongin"

Still no response.

"Nini bear, pansinin mo 'ko please." 

Kyungsoo said before hugging Jongin. 

Jongin froze. 

/tOTOO BA 'TO? YAKAP AKO NI KYUNGSOO?/

Natatawang umayos ng upo si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman na nag freeze si Jongin. He grabbed the opportunity at hinila ang kumot nito, revealing ang namumulang si Jongin.

"oh? bakit namumula ka? ayos ka lang ba? mainit ba?" Kyungsoo said pero halatang nang aasar lang ito.

"B-bakit mo ba ako niyakap! D-dun ka nga kay Chanyeol!"

Mas lalong namumula si Jongin pero halatang tinatago nya ito.

"Bakit ako pupunta kay Chanyeol? Sya ba gusto ko?"

"Ewan ko! Bahala ka! Magchat pa kayo! Magkwentuhan pa kayo! Magtawanan pa kayo!"

Akmang magtatalukbong na ulit si Jongin ng kumot pero pinigilan sya ni Kyungsoo.

"Alam mo ba bakit kami magkachat? Alam mo ba pinagusapan namin kanina?"

"Hindi! Wala akong pakielam!"

"Ay talaga? Sayang naman. Sige I'll just continue chatting with Chanyeol. Looks like you aren't interested in me after all."

Kyungsoo acted na parang malungkot pa siya at kinuha ang cellphone at nagkunwaring nagtetext kay Chanyeol. 

"H-hoy! Kyungsoo! Anong 'I'm not interested in you? I like you kaya! I like you sobra!"

"I like you too"

Kyungsoo said. 

"h-ha?"

"hatdog"

"Kyungsoo naman eh! Anong sabi mo?"

"Sabi ko, I like you too, Kim Jongin. Kaya wag ka na magselos kay Chanyeol. Ikaw naman pinaguusapan namin eh"

\--  
END.


End file.
